1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to software installation and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for efficiently recovering from an interrupted software installation on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most software packages have a software installation program having a function to install another program on a computer system. The installation program might be used to guide a user through the complex procedure of setting up the application program for a particular combination of machine and accessories. Installation programs are necessary for copy protected applications which cannot be copied by normal system commands. Typically, they limit the number of copies that can be installed. Currently, if a user's machine is interrupted during the install process, the only alternative is for the user to delete the old components that were partially installed and restart the installation procedure from the beginning.
Heretofore, installation managers have lacked the ability to automatically recover an install process in the event of a crash without wasting time re-installing files that are already installed on the user system.